For Carthak
by jollyrancher-j2k
Summary: This is a sad poem about the death of a princess, a nation, and hope. Also, for those who want a less cryptic summary, it's about Kalasin and Kaddar. It's very good. Trust me, you'll like it... CHAPTERS 5 NOW UP!
1. Their Kalasin

This is a sad poem about the death of a princess, a nation, and a general hope. For an explanation of the plot, see the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I own no people, places, things, or ideas belonging to Tamora Pierce.

**For Carthak**

She walked the path  
That few did walk  
At this time of night,  
Treading lightly  
Thinking as she walked  
The silent steps,  
Speaking her name  
That would die  
As she died,  
For none would dare  
To speak it.

Not ever  
After this moment.

She had been  
The one they loved,  
The empress they wanted  
But couldn't rescue.

She would never,  
In all time,  
Be called upon again,  
To help her country  
Or her husband.

She thought,  
While gazing  
At pink roses  
Blooming healthy  
In the moon's glow,  
That she was sad,  
Not just for her,  
But for Carthak,  
Her Carthak,  
The Carthak that would die  
As she died,  
Though they knew it not.

Across the sea  
Would come the knights,  
Tortallans  
Every one;  
Kaddar would pay  
For killing her,  
For taking away  
The last person  
Who could stop him  
As he tried to…

She shuddered;  
No,  
She would not think  
About the dead,  
About the future,  
About her Carthak.

When had he,  
In all the years,  
Gone insane?  
When had he  
Become an Ozorne,  
A replica of the one,  
Who by his own will  
Destroyed Carthak in one hand  
While cherishing it in the other?

There would be  
No more  
For her;  
It was all over.

Kaddar would send her  
To the block  
And blood would rain  
Upon the shoulders  
Of the princess  
That the whole world loved,  
Their most beautiful and beloved,  
Their ever-faithful…  
Their Kalasin

**AN:** _This poem was meant to be Kalasin's last thoughts before Kaddar orders her execution the next morning. Basically, Kaddar went insane (I'm sure there was a very good reason for that, although I haven't thought of one yet) and started killing off a bunch of people (probably peasants and nobles… there might even have been mass killings that he ordered be done by his army). Kalasin tried to speak to him as he got more and more brutal, but eventually she pushed him too far while trying to help her people. Now, he thinks she is a threat to his rule and plans to kill her._

I am thinking of a chapter 2, but only if people like this and if some other plot comes to me out of the blue, like this one.


	2. Confused Yet Decisive

Yay! I decided to go on… Actually, I didn't want to start my English mid-term during class, or do any other work, so I worked on this instead. But right after this I'm analyzing Kindred because it's due Wednesday!

Disclaimer: I own no people, places, things, or ideas belonging to Tamora Pierce.

**Confused yet Decisive**

Where was Kally,  
His Kally?  
She had been here,  
He remembered,  
But only long ago.  
Now she was gone.

There was a Kally, though,  
He had heard the nobles,  
Who talked about his wife  
As if she was still there.  
She was,  
He realized,  
Alive and there,  
But she was not  
As she had first been.  
She didn't smile,  
Didn't kiss him  
Like she used to.  
Why?

You,  
A small voice answered.  
You changed her,  
It is your fault.

"No,"  
He said.  
Yes,  
Look at what you have done.  
"I have done  
What was only necessary."  
For what?  
For keeping  
That which you do not deserve?

"It is my empire."  
It is the people's empire.  
"I am right."  
You are wrong!

You kill mercilessly,  
Taking the lives  
Of those who don't deserve  
The torture of death  
And grief.

"No,  
They threatened me  
And my rule.  
There were plots  
To kill me."

And who told you this?  
Was it not your heir,  
The one the people call  
Demon-Prince,  
Prince Jaccor?

"Yes,  
Poor little Jaccor,  
Whom I trust  
In Life and Death,  
The prince the people  
Like to pick on.  
He never lies,  
Not to me.

"At his birth,  
It was prophecized  
That at the most important moment  
In his life  
He would speak the truth  
From the Gods above.

"Now is the time.  
Now he speaks the truth.  
He speaks  
Of plots,  
Five against me,  
Two against my dear Kally.

"Where has she gone,  
My Kally?"

Kally,  
Your Kally,  
Is gone,  
Never to come back.  
You turned her away  
And turned her into  
Your Empress,  
Who will die at your hand.

"She must die,  
She wants the throne,  
My throne.  
She plots against me."

Does she?  
Or do you  
Plot against her?

"Always be on the offensive,  
A wise saying  
If ever there were one.

"Kalasin is a threat,  
To my rule  
And thus to my people.  
She must die  
Before any harm  
Can be done."

Do you  
Have to kill  
Her?

"She is a threat."

When?

"Tonight,  
Now.  
I must stop the Tortallan witch,  
For she destroys us all."

She or  
You?

Kaddar got up  
And ran  
To take care  
Of the one last threat  
To his rule.

Kalasin Conte must die  
**For Carthak.**

_AN: I have the next two chapters written, but won't put them up until I have three reviews… I have such high hopes, huh?_

_wild-wizard-women: Thank you so much for reviewing… I was very sad when I thought of what poor Kaddar must be going through, so I tried to write it out in this poem-thing. The rest of this turns more into a story-in-poem-format thing, so I'll understand if you choose not to keep reading… I also thought the mystery of the single poem was really nice._


	3. Evil Plans

This is VERY short, but I have the next two chapters… I just have to type them up. I'll probably post the next one by Sunday, but maybe tomorrow or even tonight. It all depends…

Disclaimer: I own no people, places, things, or ideas belonging to Tamora Pierce.

**Evil Plans**

I will rule.  
No more Kalasin  
To throw me out.  
I will rule.

Carthak will bow  
To me,  
And me only.  
I will no longer be a prince.  
I will rule.

Can Aunt Kally  
Push me around?  
Can Kaddar  
Free himself of my spell?  
No.  
They are trapped,  
Under my power,  
And in a few more days,  
I will rule.

I will not be  
Prince Jaccor,  
But King,  
Emperor…  
The people will obey me  
And after I kill Kaddar,  
**I will rule!**

_A/N: I shall have 5… 5, I say! ...reviews that is… and fabio's, antonio's, or ed's DO NOT COUNT!_

_fabio q: I know where you live…_

_bebopshani: Thanks for reading my stuff, I'm glad you liked it. Can't wait for the next updates!_

_Aevum: Okay, okay! I didn't know someone liked this that much… Sorry I take so long, but I type slowly, so the thought of having to sit down and type exactly what I've already written is really… not nice…_


	4. The Death

Yay! Chapter 4 has been mysteriously poofed onto my computer… oh no, wait… that was just me, typing away at 25 WPM… Just a little note, I don't believe that any chapter will ever be as long as chapter 2. At least, 4 and 5 aren't anywhere near as long… but with finals… chapter 7 could be VERY long.

Disclaimer: I own no people, places, things, or ideas belonging to Tamora Pierce.

**The Death **

My eyes watered,  
But like the princess  
I had been  
And like the empress  
I had become,  
I held back tears.

It was the courtyard stones  
That caught my eye.  
Looking down  
Made me feel shame,  
But I could not look,  
Without reaction,  
Into Kaddar's eyes.

They began the charges,  
Listing falsehoods:  
Plotting,  
Attempted regicide,  
Treason.

There were no accusations  
Of infidelity.

Kaddar could not deny  
That I was a good wife,  
For he knew  
That the people knew  
That I would never do that.  
They loved me  
And would protest  
If I were killed  
On charges so asinine.

They finished,  
They stood,  
And I stood too,  
Raising my head.  
It was my turn.

No fanfares for me,  
The once beloved empress,  
Not anymore.

Custom said I could speak,  
And I never go against Custom.  
"I love Carthak,  
I love my people,  
I love you Kaddar.  
I only regret  
That I cannot stop this madness  
Before I enter Death.  
Goodbye."

I ran,  
Not expecting to make it.  
I didn't.  
At the gate  
Something hit my back,  
An arrow.

I turned and saw  
My Kaddar  
Holding the bow.

**Goodbye. **

_A/N: Yes, I know her speech is pathetic, but honestly, would you give a whole poem-lecture on right and wrong right before you die? No. And she knows Kaddar has lost it… Hence none of the common pleading and begging._

_By the way, I got this up just ten minutes after the last one... okay, so maybe it was 15. Still, that's really good, huh?_


	5. Tortallan Grief

Hey! I'm back! I know I haven't updated this story in over a month (maybe even two)… Things are just… Piling up on me. I hope to get another chapter up this weekend, but we'll see.

Disclaimer: I own no people, places, things, or ideas belonging to Tamora Pierce.

**Tortallan Grief**

Schools were closed,  
Shops weren't open,  
Everyone  
Of every station  
Of every color  
Of every age  
Was quiet,  
Silent as the grave,  
Contemplating the grave,  
That held their beloved princess;  
Goodbye Kalasin.

Thayet wept,  
Alanna raged,  
Roald and Jon kept silent vigil  
In Mithros' temple  
And they prayed  
For her safe passage  
With the Black God.

The little ones,  
The brothers and sisters  
Too young to read,  
Too young to write  
Missed her,  
Then forgot their sister  
Forever.

Roald's friends,  
Those that had known her,  
While not in tears,  
Were weeping in their hearts.

Neal stayed in his room  
For days  
And came out silent  
With no wit or tongue,  
Thinking back  
To when it had all been a joke,  
A bet,  
A kiss,  
His first kiss  
With the raven-haired angel.

Kel remained a stone,  
Yamani in every way,  
Wishing that the princess,  
Who had once fought  
To get her way  
And a shield,  
Had stayed in Tortall  
And fought for Tortall,  
And Tortall only.

A month of mourning was official,  
But no one cast off black,  
No veils came off  
For a year;  
When an angel dies,  
You do not miss her for a month;  
You miss her  
For ever.

It is said  
That upon the death  
Of an angel  
The Goddess weeps  
And Mithros burns;  
Flood in the north,  
Fire in the south,  
Few forgot that time  
When the gods were as angry  
As their subjects.

After a year  
It was over,  
But not forgotten;  
No,  
Never forgotten.

* * *

_A/N: Well, tell me what you thought! Now is the part where I thank all my wonderful reviewers…_

_Gaerwen—Thanks for the compliments… And yes there is more to it… And I promise more is coming, although I can't say for sure when… Or what will happen…_

_What? Only one reviewer! Oh! That arrow went right through my heart… I guess I'll be crossing my fingers for more this time._


End file.
